lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasha Davenport
Tasha Davenport (née Dooley) is the mother of Leo Dooley and wife to inventor, Donald Davenport. She is also the step-mother of Adam, Bree, and Chase. __toc__ Background Tasha is Donald's wife, Leo's mother and Adam, Bree and Chase's step-mother. As a news reporter, she has shown to have met Donald on an online dating service and seems to enjoy a happy marriage with him, despite the chaos that's now present in her life. She and Leo understand each other fully and seem hold a lot of the same traits in personality. She can be smothering and intrusive at times and seems to hold a bit of a competitive streak. Still, she's sassy, opinionated, loving and enthusiastic. She treats the trio as her own kids and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot. She doesn't quite like Eddy due to his insults and teasing. She also finds Eddy very annoying. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. Tasha can also tell if Leo is hiding something when he calls her "Mommy". Family Donald Davenport Donald is Tasha's husband. Donald and Tasha both met on an online dating website. When Tasha and Donald got married, Leo and Tasha were both unaware that Adam, Bree and Chase were living in the house too. Both of them may have their differences or arguments, but they both love each other very much. Leo Dooley Leo is Tasha's biological son and was her only child until she married Donald. Leo tends to misbehave and disobey Tasha, often calling her woman and lady instead of mom. Bree Davenport Tasha is her adoptive mom and since Bree is currently the only other girl in the household, Tasha likes to spend a lot of time with her. She is probably her favorite due to the fact that she is a girl. Eddy Eddy is one of Donald's inventions and is a home system. He was probably Donald's only friend until he married Tasha, making Eddy get jealous and dislike her. He likes to tease her and can become very sarcastic. In Speed Trapped, he froze her on her anniversary with Donald. On that day onwards, Tasha can choose when to shut Eddy down. She was also pretty happy when she discovered he was destroyed, along with Donald's lab. (Sink or Swim) Rose Dooley Rose is Tasha's mother. It was said and hinted that Rose was critical and hard on Tasha growing up. They often visit each other. Her character seemed to have dropped out after (You Posted What?). (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma), (Prank You Very Much), (Zip It) Trivia *Leo Dooley is her only child. *Her previous job before re-marrying is not listed. *She met Caitlin in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? on the phone. *Principal Perry once called her Tanya. (Trucked Out) *She has never mentioned her ex-husband. * It is unknown if she is in the future or not. She wasn't shown in the hologram. (Back From the Future) *She was the one who insisted that her husband get rid of the 'robots' he made for Leo. *She does not know how to play video games. *She loves to donate, especially around Christmas. (Merry Glitchmas) *In the first episode, it was revealed by Leo that she met Donald through an online dating service. *She has been shown to be able to control her husband and get him to do what she wants to do. Such as going to the beach, getting rid of the bionic siblings' robot copies, celebrating her anniversary instead of Eddy's activation. *She was a news reporter in the episodes Rats on a Train, The Jet-Wing, Memory Wipe, and Three Minus Bree. *She cracks under pressure as seen in the episode Rats on a Train. *She shares her wedding anniversary with Eddy's activation anniversary. *She calls Chase, 'honey'. *She's more comfortable with Bree than with Adam and Chase. *She, along with Bree, are currently the only girls in the Davenport household. *She seems to despise fellow reporter Linda Montieres. *She has a sewing room, which she gives to Bree when Bree wants more privacy from Chase and Adam. *She wants to be more included in the kids' lives, as shown in the episode Trucked Out. *She has stepped inside a capsule (Bree's) before. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She was mentioned in Not So Smart Phone *She's really good at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) * Eddy once got stuck in her body. (Three Minus Bree) *She learns that Douglas made Leo bionic.At first she had became angry about it.In later episodes, she doesn't seem to care anymore. * She hates Eddy in many ways. * She loves salmon. * She's in a book club. (Speed Trapped) * She was mentioned at the end of Rise of the Secret Soldiers at the hospital with Donald Davenport. Appearances (29/45) 'Season 1 (11/19)' Crush, Chop and Burn Leo's Jam Rats on a Train Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Bionic Birthday Fail Can I Borrow the Helicopter? Drone Alone Chore Wars Dude, Where's My Lab? Night of the Living Virus Mission Invisible 'Season 2 (10/26)' Speed Trapped The Rats Strike Back Parallel Universe Leo vs Evil Trucked Out Memory Wipe Avalanche Prank You Very Much Twas The Mission Before Christmas No Going Back 'Season 3 (8/?) ' Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Zip It Scramble the Orbs Taken Three Minus Bree You Posted What?!? Merry Glitchmas Bionic Houseparty Gallery Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Dooley Family Category:Females Category:Non-Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Protagonists